Don't mess with the Devil
by OrangeisMe
Summary: Karma x Manami fluffiness in a day. :3


**A/N: HELLO! This is a KaruMana fic and I hope you like it.**

 **A lot of mistakes are on this fic and I hope you pick it out to me whenever you see one :D Thank you very much!**

 **Disclaimer:** None of the characters and the story are mine. Only this fic.

* * *

 **1st Period: HOMEROOM**

"Stand!"

"Aim"

"Fire!"

A normal morning for Class E students who were tasked to kill their teacher ,Korosensei, for a bounty of 10 billion yen.

"Nyurufufufu~ Again, nobody managed to kill me today. I guess you students still have more ways to go."

Head lined with green, he continued to mock the students until a sweet smell filled the class.

"Sensei, there's some weird sweet smell." Kayano interjected.

"That's weird. Students, no eating during class!" Korosensei answered.

"Hmmm, it smells like cotton candy."

"But where is it coming from?"

"Ah! Sensei! Your arms"

Dumbfoundedly, Korosensei looked at his tentacles and found them disintegrating.

"Nyuaaa! I-It's anti-sensei gas!"

Caught unprepared, Korosensei was alarmed when a knife was quickly stroke at him, almost missing his head.

"Heh~ So sensei can still move, huh"

"Ka-Karma-kun! So it was you "

Karma chuckled. Settling his right hand in his pocket, Karma stepped back to the back of the room and patted a certain purple-head girl. "Not actually, sensei. I'm afraid Manami made all the work today. "

 _Manami_

"Ma-Mana-?!" All the students faced the blushing girl, wide-eyed. "Okuda-san did?!"

Face as red as a tomato, she meekly nodded. "H-hai. I was hoping i can catch Korosensei unalarmed at least once."

Murmurs of appreciation and amazement surrounded the class before Kayano stood and pointed at their teacher. "S-Sensei!"

"Nyuuu~ Very well done, Okuda-san. You did catch sensei unalarmed. Full marks for you today. "

Surprised, Manami only nodded. "A-arigatou-sensei! De-demo..."

"Shall we get on with it Manami?" Karma asked, facing Manami with a look full of sinister and excitement that succeeded to affect the girl.

"Un!"

Smirk widening, Karma nodded before pulling a handgun from his pocket and aiming at the teacher." Sensei, I guess you can't move anymore can you? "

The rest of the class suddenly looked at Korosensei with interest, arms reaching for their guns. After confirming that the teacher did not display any capability to move, all decided to aim.

Korosensei gulped. "Th-That's true Karma-kun. However, don't forget that sensei still has tricks on his sleeves!"

"Hmmm, I guess it's worth it to uncover it then. " He answered before gunshots filled the then normal morning of Class E.

 **2nd period: MATH**

"Thus! Remember that to get the sum, just apply- Karma-kun?!"

Class E sheepishly looked at their octopus teacher. Nobody wanted to give out their red-headed classmate, even if he was out in the open. With a sigh, Isogai decided to answer the teacher.

"Sensei, he's sleeping", he pointed at the outside of the room " -by the tree."

Mach 20 speed, he went out the window and approached the boy, lecturing him a mouthful the rest of class E can't hear about.

15 minutes passed and Karma was still not convinced.

"Okuda-san, I think it may be faster if you'll talk with Karma-kun, instead." Nagisa said to Manami, followed by affirmation from the whole class.

Her eyes furrowed before she nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Karma smirked knowingly at his teacher's already reddening face. "Neeee sensei, your face is double its normal size."

Unfazed, Korosensei continued to block the continuous assault of knives while trying to convince Karma to come to class.

"Karma-kun! Even if you're top of your whole age group, it is mandatory and helpful that you still attend class. Especially, now that you have to defend your-"

"Oh, Manami. "

"-Eh?!"

Manami sighed. "Karma-kun, sensei's right. You should attend class."

Dumbfounded, Korosensei paused as the knives assault stopped, Karma stood up and patted his pants, then walked off, Manami on tow.

Class continued with a very confused Korosensei.

 **3rd Period: ENGLISH**

* _drip*_

 _*drip*_

"Nakamura, read it aloud for the class." Bitch-sensei appointed.

" _She's pretty when wet."_

"Very good. Now.. Ah!Mou! Why won't they fix that dripping roof!" She exclaimed, all the while scrutinizing the large puddle beside her. "Whatever! Okuda, write on the board what Nakamura said, in English."

Apparently, since the subject was not one of Manami's greatest, she clumsily went to front, totally forgetting about the large puddle of water on the way.

"A-ah!"

"Okuda-san!"

Everybody rushed forward to help the poor girl. Drenched from head to toe, she was too shocked to help herself up or to recognize the familiar red haired pulling her by her arms. She grabbed unto his arms for balance as she stumbled up then smiled at everybody around her.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked, arms still around her.

"Un. I-I guess I forgot about the water on the floor." Manami answered sheepishly as she directed apologetic look to Karma, then to the rest of the class.

Bitch-sensei sighed. "You sure did. Go change your clothes Okuda. And the rest of you, go back to your seats, we're resuming class."

"Haaiii~!"

"Wait, where's Karma?"

"Are you finish yet?"

Manami jumped in fright once she heard the deep voice from the door. Knowing who he was, Manami heaved a deep sigh.

"Ka-Karma-kun? Why aren't you in class?"

Hearing the click from the door, Karma backed a few steps away as Manami got out the restroom stall.

"And why are you inside the girls' restroom?"

Karma smirked at the unamused face Manami was giving her. He wondered if she knew her face was still slightly wet, and that her braids got undone.

"Ne Manami, you didn't get to answer Bitch-sensei's question did you?"

Manami blinked confusedly at the sudden turn of conversation, but answered him anyway. "H-hai. Actually..."

"Hmm.. How about I tell you the answer then?" Karma asked.

She knew Karma knew she didn't know the answer, but the playful look on Karma's face got her doubting. "I don't.. Ka-Karma-kun!" Even before she could voice her opinion, she was pulled by the boy, aiming to whisper the answer to her ear.

"Ka-Karma-kun?! This-"

 _"You're pretty when wet."_

Sudden silence filled the room as Manami blinked in surprise and Karma's grin widening as he watched the girl's reaction. A few minutes after, she buried her face on Karma's chest in embarrassment, her face red, as Karma chuckled, getting his expected reaction.

 **LUNCH**

"Sensei, you know it's not healthy to always eat snacks as your lunch." Kataoka reprimanded the teacher, at the same time, shooting him with the special pellets.

"Nyurufufufufu~ Sensei you see, has special stomach that... "

Korosensei continued to explain his 'special' stomach, and dodging the pellets, as less and less students paid attention. Instead, a lot of them turned their attention at the back of the class wherein two students peacefully ate their lunch. More precisely, one ate her lunch as the other slept on her desk.

"Nagisa," Kayano tapped his shoulder " it's rare for Karma to lose his guard and sleep."

Nagisa nodded. "You're right. Even when he seems sleepy, I think he never slept in the room until now."

However, the peaceful Karma ended albeit, abruptly, once Terasaka decided he didn't like the unusual Karma.

"Oy Karma! Don't tell me you lack your guard now that you're top of our class. You dare insult us."

Terasaka stood tall and proud beside the then asleep Karma, irritation clear on his face. Anticlimaticly, he asked Okuda, "Okuda-san, I suggest you get out of here. I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson for looking down on us."

Manami gasped. "Bu-But Karma wasn't-!"

"Go! You see, that calm look right there! He's pissing us off."

Terasaka looked ready to punch Karma through the floor, that Manami had no choice to back out, other than that, Kayano and Hayami pulled her out of the way.

The result was instant.

Karma woke up, staring blearily at Terasaka. "Hmm?" then at the empty chair in front of him, then back to Terasaka, his face back to nonchalant. "Where's Manami?"

The irritation on Terasaka's face visibly turned to one of anger, his body shaking in rage. "Stop mocking me, Akabane!"

But Karma only blinked uninterestedly. "I don't know what you're talking about. Where's Manami?"

"Why you!"

The rest of Class E, even Korosensei, watched as Terasaka readied to charge at Karma in rage. Karma, on the other hand, sensed the other's bloodlust thus readied himself for a fight.

"Ha! That's the way to do it Akabane. Never let your guard down!" Terasaka said.

Korosensei was about to rush and break them apart, before they both attack each other, when the rest of class E found the better solution. They knew the sole reason why Karma was able to completely disregard his guard, and decided to push her, hoping to ease the tension.

"Karma-kun, you shouldn't fight. " with outmost courage, he told the red-haired.

For a while, the class feared that Karma didn't hear her, but after a while Karma faced the girl behind him then smirked, again, losing his bloodlust. "Ah Manami."

The class let out an audible sigh in relief.

Karma approached the girl and pulled her back to her abandoned desk. He yawned loudly, "Where'd you go?"

"Hm? Oh, Terasaka-san wanted to challenge you in a fight. But you were asleep. "

Karma nodded. "And you left because?"

"Oh, he didn't want me in the way. For my safety, I guess." Manami added.

Karma considered the answer for a while before he faced the large man beside Manami's desk. "You should've woke me straight up. We can still fight but I'll finish you before you can hurt Manami."

The men blamed Karma's drowsiness on how, extraordinary, that answer was, coming from Karma; thinking that Karma was too sleepy to comprehend what he was saying. On the other hand, the girls swooned at how romantic it was. Shouting cheers of approval at poor red-faced Manami, they continued to give her thumbs up, all the while forgetting the tension between Terasaka and Karma.

Terasaka faltered. "Hn. That means you don't let your guard down, huh. Then that's fine. Just don't let that head of yours blow up." And he and his gang went out of the room.

"Oh, Manami you're red."

Manami flinched. "Just... Just go back to sleep please."

The rest of class E laughed.

 **5th period: PE**

"Watch closely at your target. Don't panic, your movements get even slower once you let fear take you. You're too open."

"Okuda-san's not good in physical activities, huh." Nagisa said to Karma.

"Yeah. She gets nervous before she can plan what to do next. Look, she even forget to use her other knife." Karma answered.

Nagisa sweatdropped. "Ahehe, I wonder if her chemistry skills can be used for times like this."

Karma shrugged. "Saa."

Suddenly, a smoke of pink covered Karasuma-sensei and Manami, causing the rest of the class to gasped.

"Karasuma-sensei! Okuda-san!"

Several seconds passed before the smoke receded, Karasuma-sensei and Manami were both standing, but the former was holding the latter's knife, counted as a touch on Karasuma-sensei by the knife.

"Whoooaa! Okuda-san you did it!" Everybody cheered.

Karasuma-sensei chuckled. " You did caught me off guard. "

Manami bowed lowly. "Go-gomenasai! That was out of the line! I shouldn't have used chemicals to distract you. Gomenasai sensei!"

Karasuma-sensei only shook his head. "No. Listen up, in real life that tactic can be used to you by your enemy. It was smart on Okuda's part to use it to me, however, skills in one-on-one combat is also necessary. Hone your skills Okuda, and your talent in Chemistry can be of big use."

Delighted, Manami nodded. "Hai! Arigatou- gozaimasu!"

PE ended, with Manami being surrounded by the class.

"That was one trick you pulled their Okuda-san!"

"No joke! We were surprised! Where'd you get that?"

"Umm, Karma-kun actually told it to me. But, we were to use it against Korosensei with Karma-kun on the offensive, but I wanted to at least try it once..." Manami shyly answered.

"E-eh?" Everybody sweatdropped.

'This is one scary pair.'

 **DISMISSAL**

 **"** Nagisa-kuuun~!"

Nagisa turned around, clearly surprised his sensei was still in school instead of being somewhere in the other parts of the world.

"Korosensei?"

"Can I talk with you for a second? There's something sensei is really curious about." On cue, Korosensei had his handy 'gossip' notebook on hand.

Nagisa chuckled. "Is this about Karma-kun and Okuda-san, sensei?"

Korosensei visibly brightened. "Wh-what? Why, Nagisa-kun. Sensei has no intention to gossip!" He lied.

Unconvinced, Nagisa answered, "I guess not." A mischievous smile on his face.

"We-well, since you started it. About Okuda-san and Karma-kun?" He interjected, tentacle furiously writing on a notebook and the other had a recorder.

"They're dating,sensei."

Far from Nagisa's expected reaction, Korosensei became poker-faced.

"Se-sensei?"

As quickly as it became poker-faced did his face changed to red with an 'X' mark.

"Dating?! At this age is too risky! Who's fault was it? Did they even have true feelings?! Dating at middle school?!"

Shocked at his teacher's sudden outburst, Nagisa forcefully slapped his hands on Korosensei's mouth, albeit useless, to catch his attention.

"Sensei! You have to keep quiet! Only a few of us know about it and who knows what Karma-kun will do to us if he found out we spread it!"

It was proven effective once Korosensei stopped his outburst and changed his face color to pink. "Oooh! A secret gossip is it? Sensei can keep secrets! Sensei can!"

Nagisa sighed in relief. He knew that gossip will do the trick but he's still a little worried on the dating part."

"Anyway sensei, in case you're wondering they're not really officially dating."

"Oh?"

Nagisa nodded. " Karma-kun hasn't asked her out yet but he's already taking his claim on her. That's why us boys are off limits now. "

"Ohhh! I see, I see. Then Karma-kun has a plan to ask in the future?"

"I don't know... Anyway, keep it a secret okay sensei! I have to go! Bye"

"Bye Nagisa-kun! Be careful on your way home."

"Nyurufufufufu~ A very important scoop."

 **NEXT DAY**

 **"** Sensei, your stares are starting to bother me. " Karma declared sounding irritated, but his face appeared nonchalant.

Class E sweatdropped at this. 'No joke. Sensei's too obvious.'

"O-oh?! Se-Sensei wasn't!"

Karma sighed. "You're too obvious it's amusing." He then sat straight on his chair. "Say it."

Korosensei panicked. "Wh-what are you ta-talking about Karma-kun?! Sensei has nothing to te-tell!"

"Hm.. Is that so? Then I will. Manami's my girlfriend. Lay a hand on her, you'll be facing me. Say anything unfavorable to her, I'll be answering you. Finally, " he directed his gaze on the men. " look at her with anything past friendship, and I'll kill you. "

Heavy silence filled the room. Nobody wanted to react on how surprisingly serious Karma looked and sounded at those words. Even Korosensei gulped at his gaze.

One thing stayed on the mind of the class E students.

 _You better not mess with the devil_

* * *

 ** _Aaaannndd that's iiit!_**

I'm new in this ship and I immediately fell in love with them!

Hope you like this story! :)


End file.
